


50 Shades of Birthday

by Yankumi143



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Guilty Pleasures, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankumi143/pseuds/Yankumi143
Summary: Kondo is about to give Otae the best birthday gift she will ever have.
Relationships: Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 3





	50 Shades of Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m back with another Lemony fanfic! If I have to change careers, I might replace the writer of 50 shades of Grey Hahaha! I want to thank PornHub for inspiration!

“As usual,nothing exciting happens” Tae shared her sentiments with her stalker who’s now her friend, Kondo Isao. Kondo as usual visited her at Snack Smile. It seems an ordinary day but it was actually her birthday tomorrow. Even a week before her birthday, her friends prepared a bday bash to her. But not this year.  
“Sorry if I only have the engagement ring as a gift” Kondo’s visit is always about marriage proposal. Tae declined it everytime that he doesn’t really pay attention to it.  
“Your visit is enough. You’re the only one aside from Shinpachi and Kagura who greeted me in advance, so thank you”. He blushed on what she said.  
“Do you want me to give you a real gift?”  
“If you insist, that gift should be exciting!”  
His pervert side kicked him in when she mentioned the word Exciting. He blushed furiously that Tae asked him, “What are you thinking?”  
“Oh please! Don’t punch me!”  
She knows what he’s thinking but didn’t punch him. She wants to be her bday violent-free “I really want to do something rebellious you know. I felt like I’m living my life in motion.”  
He teased her again “My gift can make you rebellious”  
“Oh really?”  
“I don’t think you can handle it”  
“Do not mock me! I will show you!” She doesn’t know what’s got into her. She was sure it’s not alcohol since she’s not drunk. Does she really wants to spice up her life? She craved at that point of being free. This thrilling mysterious gift from Kondo might be one she’s looking for on her birthday. She asked permission from her manager and dragged her stalker out of the club.  
Kondo was sure they’re not drunk but seeing her initiative in this that made him puzzled, it thrilled him to the point that he took her hand and ran fast so no one will see them...

..inside the Love hotel.

Tae became nervous all of a sudden. But she’s not scared that she’s with Kondo. She trust her friend and she doesn’t care about tradition anymore. Some of her friends are not virgin anymore even though they’re not married. Friends with benefits and one night stand were only ordinary these days. For now the only man she could trust this time is Kondo. He’s the only one who asked and she decided to give her virginity to him. Despite of him being a stalker in the past, he’s a great guy inside. She knew he loves her and he would not do something that can hurt her. She’s the one who initiate so she couldn’t blame him getting excited ahead. After all he’s the safest choice to give her herself because he loves her.  
It’s her birthday tomorrow but Kondo felt that it’s his birthday. Minutes later he will receive the best gift he could ask for: her..well to be exact her virginity. He’s pervert he knows and he dreams of one day Tae will end up opening literally to her. He never saw her hesitated when they went inside. Soon he went up to her and asked if it’s really okay.  
“Don’t mock me!” Damn! Shimuras are prideful. He started kissing her slowly. She apologized to him when she said she didn’t kissed him back. It’s alright he said and he kissed her again. Soon Tae decided to move her lips with him. Having her lips touched by another stranger’s lips made her heart pounds. It’s not really that bad despite she’s kissing her former stalker. His tongue went inside her mouth and soon learned how to play sword tongue fighting with him. He slowly put her in bed and made her straddle in his lap. They continue their mouth fighting while Kondo’s hands played with her chest.  
Kondo can’t believe to himself that he’s here making out with the girl of his dreams and she’s even kissing him back with passion. Now he wants to get rid of the clothes. For Tae, it’s weird that she wants Kondo to touch her without her clothes get in the way. She broke the kiss and eyed him. He gets the idea and he was blushing so hard that Tae gave him the blessing to undress her and now that dream might become a reality now that he’s untying her yukata. He was even more thrilled that Tae even helped him since he was struggling to open it. Now the tie was undone he looked at her again asking permission. She inhaled deeply before nodding to him. He opened the robe and her aroused pinkish nipples came before him. He tried to calm himself but he’s shy to look at her to see her reaction. He just proceed to kiss her neck and dragged his lips and tongue down to her breast. He fondled both breast like a bread dough while Tae was biting her lips and looking away from him. Tae couldn’t believe what was happening. She realized that sex might really happen soon. Thinking of it made her hot. Is she excited to give her virginity to him? The only one thing she wants to do is to get over it. She looked at him as he ravage her breast. It’s so weird that she somehow fancies watching him do what he wants with her body. It makes her hotter even more. After playing her breast fat and nipples with his hands, he proceed to suck it with his mouth. He sucked it like a baby needs milk. Suck, bite, lick repeat. On his peripheral vison, he knew she’s getting aroused. It was her first time after all. And he was determined to give her the best gift she could ask for.  
He pushed her down to bed. He let her watch him gets undressed. They didn’t broke the eye contact until he took down his underwear. She gulped on the sight of his huge dick. She already seen it a lot of times since he’s always naked but seeing it this close and personal just the two of them alone in this light red lighting room and knowing that his dick is for her only and nobody else, somehow she felt intimate and romantic and she’s just wow. His dick is long in length and huge in width and she wonders if it could fit her. No wonder this is the gift Kondo was telling her. Then her pussy went open and close and somehow answered her question if she’s excited to receive it.   
Kondo was happy to see her eyes not moving away from his dick. He grabbed the garter of her panty and somehow she automatically lift her hips to ease his intention of sliding it down. The time he lay his eyes on her vagina, he was like Damn! The most beautiful thing he has ever seen! He felt so honored that he’s the first guy she allow to see her naked form. His eyes stared at her whole body that made her shy she closed her legs quickly but Kondo was swifter and he spread her legs that resembles the letter M. He assured to her that her body is beautiful and she’s finally comfortable spreading her legs infront of him. Her heart beats harder when she thinks that she’s really naked in front of Kondo, her stalker. And she even spread her legs, showing her most intimate part to him. She can’t quite believe that Kondo would be the first one to see her like that. The lips of her pussy were acting strange as it close and open infront of him.  
She watched him touching his lips with her pussy lips. She was so aroused that Kondo was now eating her vagina and she can’t help herself but to watch his head buried between her legs. Kondo was a lucky man. His reality is better than his dreams. No other guy was able to taste her and he was lucky to realize she lets him do it without any hesitation. He didn’t even imagine kissing her vagina like that. He inserts his tongue and played it there inside. Tae moaned so hard and twitched her pelvis when his tongue played with her clitoris nonstop. She squirts for the first time and it made her eyes rolled back. Kondo was amazed that he made her aroused and proceed to sipped all of her juices. He licked her entire pussy until his tongue reached her asshole, making her adjust her pelvis naturally for him to lick it with ease. And it was the most delicious thing for Kondo.  
He now knelt in front of her. She still panting but she did look at him. He lifts her legs, making her legs and pelvis resembles the letter M. Soon he entered her. She moaned as she felt his tip. She’s astonished to see a foreign object (dick) is now getting inside her. Kondo was in tears of joy as he finally put his tip, touching their intimate organs together for the first time. He’s sure that she’s a virgin and he was grateful that she’s not punching him. She just let him enter her so he continue pushing even blood is coming out. His excitement didn’t stop him, ignoring Tae’s weak plea. “Kondo-san...too big...” She’s not sure if his penis would fit her. She took a peek and it’s only just half of it but it was so painful that she could clearly see her blood, giving her the fact that she’s now losing her virginity to him in the process. Her legs began to tremble as she helps him raised her legs wider just to accommodate his whole package. “Just a little bit more Otae-san” he pants and mesmerized that Tae was even helping him get his penis inside her and she didn't complain. Seeing him taking her virginity made him teary eyed as he pushed his entire penis into her. They both breath harder. Tae calmed herself and her legs. She could feel his whole penis inside her. She’s scared that his size might pushed her other organs ..well she’s not familiar with human anatomy. She’s aware that some incident happens when a penis and a vagina are lock together and she doesn’t want that to happen. Her body is small and she could feel the space in her womb is already filled with his penis. Kondo was trying so hard not to cry. Cry with tears of joy. His dream is finally coming true. He’s now inside her. And she’s not even opposed in doing it. This is gonna be the start of their sex. He would give her the wildest one ever. But serious aside, he loves her and he will do whatever it takes to make her happy. That moment they both looked at their joined private parts and realized they’ve become One. The thought behind it making the night even more romantic. Tae never felt so connected emotionally and physically with a guy before. She never imagined that it would be Kondo.  
She looked at him with sultry eyes. This prompt him to start moving. He pulled out his entire penis then shoved it back whole. Then repeat. He’s now leaping with joy as he witnessed this miracle. They’re really doing it! They’re really doing all the way. They’re doing the proper way. He pushed and pulled his penis inside her. He started slowly so he could indulge her wet skin inside. It was even more thrilling for him to see Tae didn’t look away to watch their sexual act finally happening. Tae couldn’t help but to look at him and their private parts being as One. He’s really inserting it inside her. She’s really having sex for the first time with her stalker. She can’t still believe it that her first time would be with Kondo-san. She’s not a virgin anymore and her inhibitions of being a traditional Japanese woman swept away. She just let him ravage her as she is receiving her bday gift from him. She grabbed his arms as he went faster. She took a peek of what’s going on down there, watching his penis drilling her pussy faster like a speed of light and scared that his huge penis might destroy her vagina in any moment. Kondo never felt so good. His dick is perfect size for her vagina. He could feel her orgasm approaching so he kissed her lips deeply and she reciprocates. Their saliva were exchanging. She moans so loud when she let out her orgasm. He stopped thrusting as he watched her arched her back in bliss. Seconds later he thrust again inside her like there’s no tomorrow. Tae’s moaning didn’t stop. He wants to give her the best gift and when the alarm went off as the clock strikes 12 , “Happy Birthday Otae-san” he said to her loudly so she can hear him clearly. At the exact moment, he cums inside her. His dick is like a gun, pulling three shots of cum. He really wants to cry. His dream finally came true. He looked at her. She’s panting so hard and her back is still arched in bliss. Her pelvis twitched as she indulged his semen. He could see her pussy moving as his sperm oozing out of her. That’s my gift to you, he said in his mind.  
Tae never felt so good. No wonder some people are obsessed with sex. She just received Kondo-san’s gift and that liquid was inside her right now. She’s aware that they’re not using any contraceptives and the thought of pregnancy crossed her mind but she was in too much heat that she easily changed her thought. Even if he has a condom right now, she will not stop him if he ever remove it before cumming or she will be the one to remove it from his penis. She likes the feeling of his skin. She clearly feel the absence of him between her legs. She felt her hole is now largely loose because of his size. She wonders if she meet another guy and marries him, will the guy be turn off if he felt her hole already this big? She was so aroused of the thought of him cumming inside her earlier. She could feel his sperm already swimming with her egg cells inside her womb and that thought made her hotter. She counts on her head her period schedule and she was sure she’s gonna be pregnant with Kondo-san’s first child but it was very very weird thinking it and made her hotter than ever. Kondo-san’s gift is clearly unique. She wished she won’t crave this new adventure in her life.   
“Happy Birthday Otae-san” Kondo kissed her and they exchanged passionate kisses again. She really wants to thank him for making her a real woman tonight. Their hands roamed each other and their kissed became hotter, sloppier and faster that they couldn’t even breathe. She’s not in love with him but she knew she will crave for him, friends with benefits or not. His penis is still soaked inside her and she could feel that he is still hard but he pulled it out making her disappointed. She broke the kiss and took his hard on and without breaking an eye contact, she put it inside her. She asked herself what really got into her that made her wild? She doesn’t know that she has this side of her. The most important question of all: how did this huge thing fit her? Her facial expression of her open mouth and dilated eyes drives him crazy. The she started moving her hips up and down. He was amazed to see her intitiative, “Do you want more Otae-san?” Her expression and her nonstop pelvic movements that became faster remain the same but the looks of her eyes gave him the answer “As you wish Otae-san. Your birthday party is not over yet!”

He waited for her to finished her thrusting along with his length. He finds it lovely to see her pussy going up and down on its own. She orgasmed and withour break they came back to their same position and they indulged themselves again.They both watched their private parts being connected and being as one. He noticed Tae was moving as well as they both moved faster. He grabbed her waist up for better drilling, her arms helping her to position better. She watched her juices oozing out and letting it fall on Kondo. The sight made her hotter, thinking that she was capable of doing it.  
Kondo quickly changed their position. She lay on one side, facing sideways and she helped him raised her one leg while he’s penetrating her. She grabbed the clothing of their shared bed as she clings to life. He cums inside the second time but he was still hard.  
He made her lie in her stomach and penetrate her from behind. She buried her face on the bed while he’s busy fondling her breast. He kissed her back until it reached to meet her lips.They didn’t stop kissing, and he didn’t stop fondling her breast and thrusting into her from behind even though they slowly changed into doggy position. Kondo just imagine this thing with her but now they’re doing it and how amazing her butt looks like. Even the sound of her butt and his pelvis colliding is so beautiful to listen especially when they went faster. The faster the beat of the sound the better. Then they changed into kneel position , her now thrusting up and down. They both cummed.  
With no rest, he guide her by straddling her on his lap, letting down her pussy to insert his hardened penis. She automatically moved her hips up and down, back and forth without him telling and he lived every minute of her initiative. He enjoyed watching her boobs going up and down while she’s drowning on sweat and him fondling her buttocks and hips. “Faster Otae-san” She quickly followed his instruction. She can’t quite place her fingers why she was easily persuaded but she didn’t regret sleeping with him. She’s having the best time ever and she went faster. She felt him shoot his cum upwards. She didn’t reached her orgasm yet so he pushed him down on the bed and she was now on top of him. He watched her pelvis moving faster again. He grabbed and hugged her while she clutch his shoulder and him grabbing her butt cheeks as he drilled her down there so quick. She screamed and she let out her orgasm. He lay her on the other side, basically his legs then he widely open her smooth legs, gazing her vagina up close with his penis. They remained in that position as he moved his pelvis quickly in drilling her and it was so quick that her moaning voice vibrates because of the intensity. Then he saw his own semen drooping.  
Kondo was reaching his limit so they’re back on their first position. He’s happy that they’re now even holding hands as they stared at each other without breaking eye contact while they’re having sex. It was very intimate even though they’re just friends. What’s more if they’re husband and wife? Tae couldn’t even count how many rounds they had that night (rounds for her are the times he cums). The skin of their private parts were clapping so loudly since it’s getting wettier inside her and that’s the most beautiful sound to Kondo aside from her moaning. She thought he didn’t mind that his penis is already wet and sticky since her womb is full of his sperm. They went faster and deeper as they screamed each other’s names. Tae was now the one ordering him to go faster and deeper. He likes how she ordered him so he did. One last push and he screams “Happy Birthday Otae-san!” as he splashed another round of sperm into her. She’s stared at him as she could feel his penis getting soft but he still remained inside her. He pulled out and clearly feel his absence. She saw how his huge penis is coated with her juice and his own semen.He lay his head on her sweaty chest and could feel his hot breath while his other hand slowly playing her left breast. They remained lke that while calming themselves. Her legs remained open as she could feel his sperm still oozing out from her pussy. It felt sticky and she could feel her womb is already full of her juices mixed with his seeds. It’s clear that her womb is full of his sperm and she feel she could be pregnant anytime now. Looking at her pussy she felt that her womb is bulging with his bowl of semen inside her, she felt she’s carrying a baby already because of it’s weight. That’s how many sperm he blast into her. Kondo’s gift is indeed special and she’s happy to receive it. This years’birthday would never be the same and she thought no one could top this. Kondo really made her happy that night. She’s not exaggerating that it was the birthday gift ever. She’s not sure if she loves him but she recalled that someone said love starts in bed. Right now she knows she loves the pleasure she received but she had to think hard about her feelings as well. On the other hand, Kondo was so happy that he gave her his gift a countless times. Not just his sex and cum but he’s giving her a child. The thought of marrying her and becoming her wife and family and expecting their first child together happily made him giddy inside.

They’re both surprise to see the sunrise on the window. “Do you regret it?” He asked, starting their first pillowtalk. They still remained in that intimate embrace.  
“What do you think?”  
“Telling how many rounds, It’s clear.” she laughed on his tease. But she faced him, “But next time, you have to get me contraceptives...I don’t want to get pregnant yet..”  
He was hurt to hear it but he still has hopes, “Next time? Does it mean We’re lovers now?”  
“Not yet. I don’t know if this what you call friends with benefits but I also don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I’m fine with that as long as to make you happy. I’m willing to be used.”  
“I respect your perseverance Kondo san. As much as I wanted it, I really hope this would be the last time. But really thank you for the gift. You made me a woman today.” He smiled with her response and kissed her on the lips with genuine affection. She stood up and facing him naked as she looked for her clothes. He saw his seeds flowing down from her legs. She was about to dress herself in front of him when he offered himself to put her clothes to her. But she changed her mind and she insist on getting on the shower together, making him surprised. The intensity on the shower was so extreme that Kondo was thankful for himself for his self control. They both washed each other’s bodies and could clearly feel the intimacy. They both wiped each bodies dry. Suddenly she straddle on his lap naked without anymore shyness to his request earlier and she watched him putting her panty for her and tying her robe together. He undress her last night, it’s time that he should also be the one to dress her back. Her nakedness sure will be missed by him. She also dressed him in return. She kissed him gently on the cheek after the sweet gesture. She bid goodbye as she quickly went to a convenience store to buy some pills.

After one week

Kondo find himself in the Kodokan Dojo. It’s 6 in the morning and he walked her home when she offered him a tea. They’re about to drink the tea when they stared at each other and then...

“I’m sure I had my pills” she said panting as she cling to his shoulder for support as he inserts his three fingers into her womanhood. They’re now both naked and sweating. It all started with a passionate kiss then both of them desperately ripped each other’s clothes as Tae dragged him in her bedroom. They’re done sucking each other’s skin. She could see her kiss marks on him on every part of his body particulary his abs. She stared at her own body, looking at his kiss mark on her. Her body is full of bruises. Her chest, arms, tummy and even her legs. She was snapped on her thoughts when Kondo turned her head to kiss her deeply and the began to tongue fight. The heat is getting hotter as they’re doing it in her bedroom with the doors wide open. The gate was open too and anyone who visits them can see what they’re doing. Knowing Shinpachi is coming home any minute now make this sex pleasurable and steamier. She actually lied. She didn’t drink any pill. The last time she drank was after their first night. She has one pill on the drawer but didn’t drink it. It might ruin her sex drive. The thought of him cumming inside her and his sperm and her egg cells together in her womb makes her feel much more excited. She wants him to fill her entire womb with his sperm so much that when she stands up, his seeds are still oozing out from her vagina. She wants him to put his entire army of his seeds inside her young and healthy womb so that she could feel that he can easily make her pregnant anytime just like the first time they made love which is weird because she’s doesn’t want to get pregnant at all. Her sexual fantasy sure is kinky and she hopes he wouldn’t stop filling her up. It’s odd that she’s calling their sex now as making love. Their intimacy sure improved and she didn’t mind changing the name of their act.  
He kissed her as she moaned between his lips when she finally reached orgasm. They both looked at her vagina as she squirt her juices like a fountain. Kondo quicky went to her pussy and sip every juices with his butt facing her. She’s surprised how nice his butt is, no hairy ass at all. He could feel that she’s not ready for a 69 so he found her still sitting up and panting. That’s when he stood up infront of her. She knows what he’s up to and she’s not confident but with the heat of the moment she proceed. She hesitately took his hard and large penis into her mouth. She tries to swallow it whole but she gagged when she reached more than half of his size. She tried to suck it whole one more time before taking her time to fully observe his majestic being. She thought it might be icky to put something that already been inside you but it taste okay. Kondo watched her being amaze by his huge blessing and he groaned as she put her mouth again. He felt so honored being the first dick inside her mouth. She just let his dick inside her mouth while she changed her position into kneeling. She roamed her tongue in every part of his dick and two balls. Her tongue even travelled as far as his center, almost reaching his butthole. He’s amazed to see this lady he’s been stalking for years was now the one giving him pleasure the second time around. She didn’t noticed that she’s enjoying the blowjob since she was too focused. She lick, suck and even bite him. Then she swallowed him whole (well its half only since its too big) and moved her head back and forth. Then repeat the act. She grabbed his buttocks to help her ease the movement. She could feel his penis getting larger inside her mouth that she might gagged anytime but it didn’t stopped her especially when Kondo grabbed her hair and help her push and pull her head from his penis. She could feel he’s now approaching and wonder what would It taste like. She’s aware of the stories about that with her coworkers. He cums inside her mouth and she almost vomited on his sudden action. She swallowed quickly so she won’t gagged. It feels sticky but it didn’t taste icky either. Without rest Kondo proceed to kiss her passionately while tasting his own semen inside her mouth that was still hot from the heated blowjob and continue their sex. Afte he cums on her pussy he put his dick in her butthole, making her scream. He changed from her butt to her pussy and he repeats that formation until he went closer and decided to put it all out inside her butthole. She felt her butt became runny due to his semen. She realized he cums in every part of her hole. She could feel her mouth, pussy and butthole are now already big and loose thanks to his huge penis and she didn’t mind at all. Kondo was even felt proud upon seeing her so flushed on the sudden change of hole. He’s happy that he finally invades her mouth and ass. They continue their wild ride: He penetrate her from behind while she bend down grabbing a chair, humping her while he was carrying her around the room, she spread her legs countless times for him for a better look while he watched himself destroying her vagina up close. He thrust her in every position he could think of and every part of her bedroom: on top of the cabinet, on her futon, thrusting her as she sat at the window ledge, inside her bathroom while the shower is running and even just outside her door, still wet from the shower sex. They were nonstop.  
Almost an hour later, Kondo was on his finishing line. He lifts her leg up and penetrate her then he lifts another leg, her hands held his shoulder for support while moved his hand to her buttocks and raising her legs herself and he started humping her standing like there’s no tomorrow. Their wet hair and body from their fresh shower sex added to the intensity. They moaned each other’s names until they heard Shinpachi’s out of tune singing.  
The sex started to heat up as danger approaches.  
“Shinchan is coming Kondo san...the door is open...” she whispered as she pants.  
“I’m not finished yet...” he said panting. Their panting became louder that Shinpachi could hear them. He slowly approached the room where the sound came from and he gasped to find out it’s coming from his sister’s bedroom. He tried to erase anything vulgar as he walked closer but their panting was even louder.  
On the other hand they both hear tiny footsteps but Kondo and Tae was still finding their climax and purposely made their panting harder.  
“Faster Kondo san! Faster!” she didn’t even control her raising voice as she begged when the foot steps became louder. Danger is now closing to them and it made the lovemaking even steamier. It made them both hotter that they started to kiss passionately even though the footsteps became closer and it made Kondo and Tae humps in anticipation that they both kissed each other’s neck. Shinpachi became nervous as he heard his sister voice saying Faster. His heart beats louder that he didn’t catch the guy’s name.  
They’re now approaching climax when Shinpachi was now only 20 inches away from the door and he could clearly hear the skin clapping and the moaning and kissing and panting of his sister and a guy. It’s morning and the sun was hitting the couple that their silhoutte is clearly seen in the paper door by Shinpachi. He could clearly see even without his eyeglasses the compromising position. He could see the penis of the guy humping the woman. The sexual act is very clear as the morning sky! He’s correct when the panting matched the open mouths. He knows by the body, her moaning voice and the hair that it was his sister. The first person he came to his mind seeing the man’s figure is Kondo-san. He doesn’t believe it at first but the built, the height and his signature hair and the grunting voice, no wonder it’s the Shinsenggumi commander. Shinpachi try not to pass out. He wants to know the culprits. Just before he touched the edge of the door, he heard something that made his breath stop.  
“Faster Kondo-san! I’m cumming!”  
“I’m cumming too Otae-san! I’m cumming!”  
He tried to inhaled deeply. His sister is having sex with her stalker. She’s not pure anymore. He doesn’t know what to do if he’s gonna kill him or just accepts it since it’s happening already. Soon his hands were now on the door and the couple saw his hands on the door ledge when Kondo and Tae both screamed “I’m cumming!” and that moment the heat is greater than the danger and the two obviously don’t mind getting caught right there right now that they didn’t even tried to remain silent, hence they screamed louder as they cumming and still continue to kissed passionately. The thought of Shinpachi just at the other side of the door made them even more reckless that it’s so pleasurable to feel that they purposely say their names to make sure Shinpachi know that it’s them doing the sexual act inside his house. Even knowing that Shinpachi is now almost at the front of the door, they didn’t stop calling each other’s names and ordering around. They moaned and pants even louder than before. Tae can’t even think of any excuses as she was too focused on the pleasure Kondo was giving her and is ready to let Shinpachi see the nasty things she did early in the morning, even accepting Shinpachi’s reaction if he caught them in a compromising position: her hugging Kondo as his mouth is on her nipples sucking it while he humps her while he’s carrying her by the buttocks and his penis was still inside her, semen and juices oozing out from his sister’s vagina and their bodies are still wet from the steamy shower sex. But the luck was on their side. Shinpachi stopped his tracks when he noticed the floor is kinda wet. Suddenly he heard Kondo and his sister Tae just had their orgasm. Shinpachi was sure it’s their voices indeed. It’s now or never and he could hear them still panting and while they’re doing it he went infront of the opened door quickly and--  
“Shinchan you’re home!” He was so relieved seeing his sister on her clothes, brushing her wet hair.  
“Did you just take a bath?”  
“Obviously...”  
“No wonder the floor outside your door is wet”  
“Before I put my clothes on a stray cat almost went inside my room so I tried to shoo it away...”  
“Is that so? Okay good morning!” He blamed himself for imagining things. Maybe him being a virgin already consumed his thoughts that he even thinks his sister is doing some nasty things behind his back.  
Inside her bedroom, she praised Kondo for quick reflexes. Just right after they climaxed they reach out for their clothes, not minding the semen dropping on the floor and he jumped outside the window. The sex just right before the danger drives her crazy but she has to stop this friends with benefits with Kondo san. She doesn’t want to lie to Shinpachi. She closed the door and went by the window, Kondo was nowhere to be found. She untie her yukata and observed her pussy still oozing out his seeds. Now it’s time to take that pill. And she decided to end it all that time for good.  
But could she stop herself? Is this the last time they will indulge each other? Is this the start of a new “friendship”?  
Actually I had two versions of ending. This one and It’s up to your (readers) imagination! what happened next.

The other one is this...

After that dangerous session, they done it again after 3 days. It was night and Shinpachi was out. Kondo was holding her legs up in the air while she clutched her pillow as he thrust faster. He really left his wallet there on purpose so he could visit her. He’s not sure if they will do it again after she talks about ending it all. The intensity of the night drive them to undress again in which she wished it’s the last time and him hoping not the last time. No more foreplay since he was already hard when he went inside her house so he directly went to the main event. He shoved it inside her and do their usual routine. She doesn’t have any pill at the moment and thinking if she still has to buy it in the morning. If this would be the last time, she wants to feel it the proper way. She wants to feel his sperms blasting inside her, filling her whole womb full of her egg cells , feeling of a nearly pregnancy again. They’re doing it on the living room just right in front of the porch. The door was closed and they both screamed their names and the word faster and deeper when..  
“Aneue I forgot my--”  
The duo suddenly stopped and just froze as Shinpachi stared at them, poker face. He saw the gorilla lifting his sister’s white long legs up in the air as they were both sweaty and naked. His sight shifted to his sister’s vagina while the Shinsenggumi’s commander’s huge penis was still penetrates her halfway and he can clearly see white liquids coming out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Now it’s time for you (the readers) to know what happen next. Comment and who knows? I might write the next chapter. Because right now I don’t know how to finished it. Damn! I wished I am Christian Grey so I know how it ends. LOL


End file.
